Fantasía
by AleSt
Summary: "Venden mi cuerpo. Me venden como un pedazo de carne listo para cumplir cada uno de tus deseos sin importar cuán grotescos puedan ser". Este fic es para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente del león". Regalo para Alphabetta


**Diclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Las áreas de** _ **Great Mall**_ **y** _ **Lakeside**_ **en el Capitolio son propiedad de Alphabetta.**

 **Este fic es para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro "El diente del león". Regalo para Alphabetta**

* * *

 **Fantasía**

 **Maximus Allen, 18 años – Great Mall, Capitolio.**

—Definitivamente el azul cobalto es tu color, no en vano es el color natural de tus ojos.

—¿Crees que me veo bien? No sé, siento que me falta algo. Creo que aún me da tiempo de ir por un sombrero en la tienda de Telma. Sí, un sombrero, eso es lo que me hace falta —digo mientras me observo en el espejo del armario.

—Son las ocho menos cuarto, no te da tiempo. Él no tarda en llegar y no querrás hacerle esperar, Maximus. A demás no te hace falta ningún sombrero, te ves muy bien así como estás —Carmina se interpone entre el espejo y yo y pone derecho el corbatín negro azabache que siento empieza a asfixiarme.

—Mejor me quito el corbatín, no creo que vaya a poder respirar bien con el puesto —mi amiga me da un golpecito en la mano cuando intento sacármelo.

—No creo que vayas a poder suspirar bien con el querrás decir —se ríe—. Estás estupendo, déjate el corbatín. En lo que tienes que pensar es en divertirte, has esperado este momento por mucho tiempo.

—Casi dos años en los que he tenido que renunciar a hacerme las modificaciones esperadas para mi edad, pero lo vale.

—Por la cantidad de dinero que has pagado tiene que valerlo. Ya sabes que a mí no solo me van las caras bonitas, si compro algo quiero no sólo que sea hermoso tiene que ser infalible —Carmina levanta sus cejas sugestivamente.

—¿Por esa razón me regalaste una cita con Gloss para la próxima semana?

—Gloss es de los mejores, vas a agradecérmelo con creces cuando hayas descubierto sus habilidades —su sonrisa es tan amplia que solo aumenta mi curiosidad por el Vencedor. —Tengo que irme, Maximus. Me gustaría quedarme para verlo en persona, pero tengo cita para cambiarme el color de los ojos, el violeta ya pasó de moda. Quiero todos los detalles de tu noche, querido.

—De acuerdo, adiós Carmina —ella me da dos besos en cada mejilla antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación.

Cuando se va, comienzo a sentir ansiedad ¿y si no le gustó? ¿Y si me encuentra poco delicado? No, mi madre siempre ha dicho que soy un chico de seda, debo tener confianza en que voy a gustarle. Haré lo que sea para gustarle.

Miro a mi alrededor y veo su rostro cubriendo cada una de las paredes de mi habitación, me encuentro rodeado por su celestial presencia, aún en fotografías él es magnifico, un dios.

Me siento en la cama, abro el cajón de la mesita de noche y saco la caja que mantengo ahí y la abro. Tomo el anillo con forma de tridente y me lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda como símbolo de mi compromiso hacia su grandeza.

Me aseguro por centésima vez que la cajita que contiene el reloj que mandé a hacer exclusivamente para él siga en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, junto a mi corazón.

Aún no puedo creer que vaya a salir en una cita con él y mucho más que lo voy a tener para mí por toda la noche. Casi no puedo respirar debido a la emoción que me causa el saber que dentro de poco voy a poder tocarlo sin que nadie me lo impida.

Me levanto porque no puedo contener las ganas de bailar, comienzo a girar y a girar en medio de mi habitación hasta que tomo entre mis brazos a la figura tamaño real que tengo de él. Imagino que los dos estamos bailando como dos enamorados bajo la luz de la luna. Me pongo a dar brinquitos con tan solo pensarlo.

De pronto alguien toca el timbre y yo me quedo petrificado porque sé que se trata de él. Mi respiración se agita, pero a pesar de que me quedo casi sin aliento bajo corriendo las escaleras y abro la puerta.

Y lo veo.

Es como un sueño. Ahí está él, con un traje blanco como nubes de algodón, irradia pureza y divinidad. Está sonriendo. ¡Está sonriéndome a mí! Con esa sonrisa tan amplia y coqueta que es capaz de derretir cualquier tempano de hielo, sus dientes contrastan con la blancura de su traje. Su cabello despide pequeños rayos cobrizos cuando la luz se refleja en él, pero sus ojos, esos ojos verde mar me enloquecen por completo.

—Buenas noches —murmura con un tono de voz profundo y sensual. —Feliz cumpleaños —susurra dando un paso en mi dirección y me entrega una rosa roja.

—¡Finnick! —chillo y me lanzo a sus brazos. —Las rosas rojas son mis favoritas ¿cómo lo supiste? —digo emocionado.

—Lo sé todo de ti, Maximus. ¿Nos vamos? —me dedica una sonrisa ladeada y me ofrece su brazo como el caballero que es.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —exclamo entusiasmado.

Finnick vuelve a sonreír y me escolta hacia el auto de mis padres. Le pedí al chofer que fuera por él al Centro de Entrenamiento en el auto de papá.

—Has hecho muchos sacrificios por tener el placer de mi compañía esta noche ¿no es así, Maximus? —cuestiona pasando sus dedos por el dorso de mi mano, mientras el auto se pone en marcha rumbo al ala norte de _Great Mall_.

—Muchos, no te imaginas cuántos. Tengo que disculparme contigo Finnick —digo muy seriamente.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Has dicho disculparte? —contesta mirándome fijamente.

Su mirada es diferente, sus ojos ya no muestran esa actitud traviesa. Él es diferente en este momento. Me pongo nervioso.

—Si, he dicho disculparme. Seguramente esperabas encontrar a alguien un tanto más interesante físicamente, pero no he podido ponerme a tono para la ocasión porque todo mi dinero lo he ahorrado para tenerte hoy y no he podido hacerme las modificaciones que me hubieran gustado.

Entonces él deja de mirarme como hace unos instantes, pero me sonríe.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —me susurra al oído, tan cerca que me hace estremecer.

Asiento con lentitud porque de pronto he perdido la capacidad para hablar.

—Me gustas así, al natural porque no te pareces a nadie mas que a ti y eso es hermoso.

Siento que estoy cayendo, cayendo, cayendo. Sus palabras, su cercanía, su olor a mar hacen que me pierda en medio de sensaciones esperadas, añoradas y por fin alcanzadas.

Las luces de las tiendas entran por la ventana del auto y se reflejan sobre la piel de Finnick de manera delicada, un arcoíris de luz se forma en su rostro haciéndolo lucir aún más atractivo.

Me reprendo a mi mismo al darme cuenta que me he estado conteniendo para no tocarlo, él es mío esta noche puedo tocarlo si eso es lo que me apetece, me digo a mi mismo. Coloco mi mano sobre su mejilla y lo acaricio. Su piel es tan suave, tan cálida que por un momento tengo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarme en respirar.

Siento su mano sobre la mía y su toque es como el aleteo de una mariposa.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Finnick deposita un beso en cada uno de mis nudillos y sonríe.

El corazón me late tan rápido que creo que va a explotar. Trato de tranquilarme, no puedo desmayarme ahora y perder minutos valiosos junto a él.

Finnick sale del auto, lo rodea y abre la puerta para mí. Me ofrece su mano, no dudo en tomarla, entonces una lluvia de flashes me deja ciego momentáneamente, los paparazzi han tomado conciencia de la presencia de Finnick en el lugar y enseguida nos vemos flanqueados por ellos.

—¡Sonrían para la cámara! —gritan los paparazzi.

Nos detenemos para que puedan sacar buenas fotografías de nosotros, mañana a primera hora mandaré a uno de los avox a comprar todas y cada una de las revistas en la que haya una foto nuestra.

—¡Finnick! ¡Finnick, queremos una fotografía solo de ti! —exclama uno de los paparazzi.

Antes de siquiera tener tiempo de hacerme a un lado, Finnick me acerca a él y me sostiene entre sus brazos.

—No están sugiriendo que le haga una descortesía a mi acompañante ¿no es así? —espeta con picardía haciendo que me derrita por dentro.

Después de unas fotografías más comenzamos a movernos a nuestro destino. Entramos al _Vio Bibbo_ el restaurante del momento. El lugar está atestado, todo aquel que es alguien en el Capitolio está aquí. La reservación fue el regalo de mis padres por mi cumpleaños y fue lo mejor que pudieron darme.

Todas la miradas se concentran en nosotros desde el momento en que ponemos un pie en la entrada. El Capitán nos recibe y nos conduce a nuestra mesa ubicada en pleno centro del restaurante. Veo como todos se giran para mirarnos.

Finnick saluda a prácticamente todos con un asentimiento de cabeza y con su sonrisa deslumbrante. ¡Es el centro de atención y yo voy de su brazo! Incluso Rocket Rimble, la niña de oro del Capitolio, estrella de cine y televisión nos observa y soy capaz de notar hostilidad en su mirada cuando observa a Finnick besar mi mano antes de acomodar la silla para mi.

—Finnick, esto es maravilloso. Estoy en un sueño y no quiero despertar. Eres mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba, vales cada centavo. No me arrepiento de todos los sacrificios que he tenido que hacer para tenerte hoy conmigo como regalo de cumpleaños —murmuro casi chillando.

—Me alegra que este a la altura de tus expectativas —él sonríe, pero por alguna razón sus ojos no brillan con alegría. —Así que cumples dieciocho años.

—Sí. Por fin hoy cumplo la mayoría de edad y puedo ser libre para hacer lo que quiera. Me hubiera gustado tener esta cita hace un par de años atrás, pero mis padres no lo permitían porque no están de acuerdo con todo esto.

—¿Tus padres no querían que tuvieras una cita conmigo? —pregunta con repentina curiosidad.

—Aja. Bueno, no se trata de ti, por supuesto, sino más bien de todas las citas con Vencedores. Mi padre cree que no deberíamos pagar por salir con ustedes, que debería ser un servicio gratuito porque a fin de cuentas son nuestros impuestos los que se utilizan para depositarles su ganancia mensual.

—Ya veo —espeta.

Toma la carta y se pone a leer el menú. Con un gesto de la mano llama a nuestro mesero y ordena una cantidad exorbitante de comida desde salmón fresco bañado en hinojo crocante, pasando por un par de filetes brioche, aiguilettes, arúgula con aceitunas y como postre chocolate expresado en siete texturas.

—Espero que no te moleste mi apetito, Maximus.

—Oh, claro que no. Puedes pedir lo que desees. Tú lo vales —con timidez envuelvo su mano con la mía. —Yo no pienso igual que mi padre. No creo que el placer de tu compañía deba ser gratuito, ahora que estoy contigo puedo decirte que incluso creo que tu precio es barato comparado con tu encanto —trato de convencerlo de que por él yo sería capaz de pagar el triple y más.

—¿Verdad que debería costar más? Soy demasiado hermoso para valer tan poco —musita divertido.

Minutos después nos traen la comida, todo es delicioso, pero tengo que ir al baño un par de veces y tomarme unas copitas del liquido verde muy dulce para poder seguir disfrutando del banquete que ordenó mi amado Finnick, aunque él casi no ha comido nada.

Cuando regreso a la mesa después de mi última visita a los sanitarios, veo a Finnick en la mesa rodeado de varias personas, hombres y mujeres de todas las edades completamente hechizados por él.

—Ya estoy de vuelta —indico mientras me abro paso en medio de la multitud para llegar a mi lugar.

—Maximus, cariño —dice poniéndose de pie. —Lo siento, pero esta noche ya tengo planes. Fue un placer saludarlos —hace una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza— señoritas, caballeros, buenas noches —Finnick vuelve a ofrecerme su brazo para salir del restaurante.

—No puedo dejarte un momento solo porque enseguida todos saltan sobre ti —digo riéndome mientras él sonríe sin decir nada.

Afuera somos nuevamente asediados por las cámaras. La noticia de que Finnick fue visto en el _Vio_ ya se ha esparcido como pólvora y ahora hay una multitud de fanáticos esperando por él.

Una de las periodistas más de moda del programa de entretenimiento "Tú y nuestros vencedores" se planta frente a nosotros para conseguir una breve entrevista.

—Finnick, estamos en directo para todo el Capitolio, ¿podrías mandar un mensaje para todos tus fans allí afuera? —ella se acerca demasiado a Finnick, tanto que parece que quiere darle un beso.

Él da un paso hacia atrás poniendo distancia y sonríe con esa sonrisa sensual que hace que mi cuerpo responda de forma indecorosa. Me sonrojo al notar como la sangre comienza a acumularse en aquel lugar al sur de mi anatomía.

—Hola, soy Finnick y le mando un beso a esa persona que sabe que la quiero —lanza un beso volado hacia la cámara y todo el lugar se vuelve una locura.

—¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! ¡Finnick! —el público presente grita histérico.

—¿Conocen a Maximus? ¡Hoy es su cumpleaños! —dice poniéndome delante de él frente a las cámaras.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —escucho a muchos exclamar.

—Oh si, Maximus Allen, heredero de los casinos Royale. Wow, los dos hacen una muy bonita pareja, aunque creo que todos aquí queremos a Finnick soltero y disponible, ¿no es así amigos? —pregunta Candy a la multitud que no duda en apoyarla afirmativamente.

—No prometo nada —responde Finnick mirando hacia las cámaras. —Ahora Maximus y yo nos retiramos, no olviden que es su cumpleaños y aún hay lugares que debemos visitar.

Finnick comienza a abrirse paso entre la multitud y nuevamente abre la puerta del auto para mí. Puedo escuchar el suspiro generalizado que se alza entre los presentes por la caballerosidad de mi amado.

—¿Te gustó la cena, Finnick? —cuestiono una vez estamos en el interior del vehículo.

—Mucho, pero soy yo quién debería preguntarte si estás disfrutando de la velada.

—A tu lado cualquier velada es extraordinaria. He deseado esto por tanto tiempo y ahora por fin puedo tenerte como siempre he querido.

Él no dice nada, solamente se queda observando por la ventana mientras nos dirigimos a _Lakeside._

 _Lakeside_ es de mis lugares favoritos del Capitolio, es tan fácil olvidarse del mundo y elevarse tan alto como las nubes con la ayuda del estimulante adecuado y no hay mejor lugar que _Lakeside_ para conseguir esos estimulantes.

—He planeado un paseo por la laguna para los dos —menciono mientras observo como a Finnick se le ilumina el rostro al ver el yate en el puerto esperando por nosotros.

—Lo tienes todo planeado aquí en tu cabecita ¿no? Vamos —dice saliendo del auto

Caminamos de la mano hasta llegar al puerto, él me ayuda a subir al yate y enseguida comenzamos a movernos. He mandado a preparar la proa para los dos, lámparas de luz tenue rodean todo el contorno, el piso está cubierto por mullidos almohadones. Una botella de champagne fría y dos copas esperan por nosotros.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto deseando porque su respuesta sea positiva.

—Me recuerda a casa, es como estar en el mar sólo que más calmado y lujoso —él se acerca a la barandilla y se queda en silencio por un momento. —Maximus, ¿por qué si tu padre se opone a pagar por la compañía de los Vencedores, tú decidiste de igual forma pagar por la mía?

—Bueno, el dinero está para ser gastado en lo que más nos gusta, en lo que más deseamos. Mi padre no paga por ustedes porque en lugar de gastar él quiere acumular más dinero y tiene otras formas de ganar pasta a través de los Vencedores, pero si yo tengo el dinero para conseguir lo que quiero no veo el por qué no gastarlo —explico. —Finnick, ahora que soy mayor de edad tengo acceso a la herencia que me dejó mi abuelo y te prometo convertirme en tu cliente regular —le aseguro acercándome a él y abrazándolo por la espalda.

.

 **Finnick Odair, Vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre**

Siento los brazos de Maximus rodeando mi espalda, sus manos se aferran a mi camisa como muestra evidente de su deseo. Me estremezco al sentir su calor y me horroriza darme cuenta lo que el ambiente del Capitolio ha hecho con este chico que sin saber nada del mundo y sus crueldades está dispuesto a perder toda su fortuna para saciar su capricho unas cuantas noches.

Una victima más de la podredumbre que yace bajo el maquillaje, las modificaciones y la etiqueta de quienes juegan con todas y cada una de las vidas en Panem.

Me enferma pensar que este chico, que es prácticamente un niño, crea que puede obtener a quien desee con el poder del dinero. Dinero sucio, manchado con la sangre de los pobres desgraciados que mueren de hambre en los distritos sólo para que aquí puedan darle rienda suelta a toda clase de perversión bajo la máscara de la inocencia. Esa casta inocencia que le han arrebatado a chicos como Maximus que no son más que la expresión máxima del consumismo más corrupto.

Odio tener que fingir que estoy contento por estar aquí cuando lo cierto es que me repugna el contacto físico de Maximus a pesar de que él no tiene malas intenciones, al menos así él lo cree, pero tengo que componer la sonrisa que he venido mostrando toda la noche para que sea feliz y así cumplir su fantasía si es que quiero seguir manteniendo a Annie a salvo y lejos de esta vida de miseria.

—Maximus ¿cómo es que tu padre hace dinero a través de los Vencedores? —le pregunto mientras me zafo de su abrazo y me giro para mirarlo a los ojos, tomo sus manos entre las mías para que no sea evidente mi rechazo a su cercanía.

—No quiero hablar de mi padre. Mejor hablemos de nosotros, de lo maravillosa que será esta noche cuando me sostengas entre tus brazos, cuando te de todo de mí —me mira con tanto anhelo que no puedo evitar sentir lástima por él.

Lástima porque ve en mí un sueño cumplido sin saber lo que realmente se esconde debajo, sin ser consciente que su sueño hecho realidad no es otra cosa que una simple transacción comercial donde él compra mi cuerpo para satisfacer su deseo carnal dando por hecho que yo también lo deseo y bajo la completa ignorancia del asco que me produce.

—Vamos Maximus, háblame de esos negocios de tu padre, quiero conocer todo de ti y de tu familia —le doy un beso en la mejilla y lo siento temblar expectante por obtener más.

Soy consciente de que me estoy aprovechando de su debilidad, pero llevo tiempo buscando obtener información sobre la familia de Maximus. He tenido más conversaciones de alcoba de las que he querido en busca de algo que pueda ser de utilidad más adelante en contra de Julius Allen, pero ha sido inútil.

—No puedo decirte que no a nada, Finnick —hace un puchero, pero se ve dispuesto a hablar.

—Ven, vamos a ponernos cómodos —lo llevo hacia el centro de la proa y los dos nos sentamos sobre los mullidos almohadones. —¿Cómo es que tu padre gana dinero a través de nosotros? —vuelvo a preguntar. Esta vez acaricio su rostro con el dorso de mi mano para provocarlo y conseguir que me cuente el tipo de negocios que han hecho de su familia una muy poderosa.

—Las apuestas —contesta mientras presiona su rostro en mi mano en busca de un mayor contacto.

—Entiendo. Por supuesto, al ser dueños de una cadena de casinos lo lógico es que organicen las apuestas sobre quién resultará Vencedor en cada edición de los Juegos.

Me decepciona ver que Maximus no me a dicho nada que ya no sepa.

—No, hace años que mi padre dejó de organizar apuestas sobre los Juegos. Todas las casas de juego y los casinos las organizan y es muy competitivo, mi padre dice que ahí ya no hay ganancia, así que ya no lo hace. Me refiero a otro tipo de apuestas tontito —se ríe por lo bajo. —Tengo un poco de sed —murmura aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Champagne? —inquiero aunque ya estoy descorchando la botella para llenar su copa.

—Gracias, Finnick. Brinda conmigo —dice ilusionado. —Brindemos por esta noche, por este encuentro entre los dos y por mi compromiso de que este es el primero de muchos —bebe de un trago y posa su mano en mi rodilla.

Alzo mi copa, pero el liquido solo moja mis labios. Cubro su mano con la mía y me la llevo a los labios en un intento por posponer lo inevitable lo más que pueda.

—Entonces ¿qué tipo de apuestas se hacen en los casinos Royale? —insisto.

—Te voy a contar, pero después quiero que tú y yo vayamos al camarote principal, tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, Finnick —su voz es un plegaria cargada de una excitación carnal que se ha vuelto más evidente ahora que estamos solos.

—Estoy aquí para ti, Maximus —le susurro al oído con voz sensual volviendo a interpretar mi papel de hombre seductor —Cuéntame —murmuro bajito y él cierra los ojos, conteniéndose.

—¿Sabes por qué te cotizas tan alto en el Capitolio? —pregunta enarcando una ceja. —Es gracias a los casinos de mi padre.

—Yo pensaba que era por todo esto que ves aquí —me señalo a mi mismo con picardía. —Explícame mejor —lo animo.

—Existe una tabla de valoración para los Vencedores, contiene rangos como edad, peso, estatura, color de ojos y cabello, masa muscular, distrito de procedencia, cosas de ese tipo. En esa tabla puedes encontrar el valor para cada vencedor.

Él se corta un momento para rellenar su copa y beberla antes de continuar.

—Hay vencedores como tú que no tienen valoración porque hay otro tipo de atributos que no se pueden valorar. Así que se realizan subastas, ahí es donde entran los Casinos Royale. Lo gracioso es que mi padre es uno de tus principales clientes, pero nunca ha estado contigo —se ríe y pasa su mano por mi cabello.

—Maximus —digo en un tono bajo, pero autoritario—, primero me cuentas y luego... —dejo la frase inconclusa para crear expectación.

—Mi padre suele ir a las subastas y compra a los Vencedores más deseados, paga muchísimo dinero por ustedes, pero no se los queda. Organiza eventos en el Royale y prepara las mesas para recibir a las personas que vienen a jugarse su dinero por ganar una cita con ustedes. ¿Por qué crees que tuve que ahorrar todos estos años? Únicamente la cuota para entrar a la mesa donde se jugaba la cita contigo me costó un poco más de la mitad de lo que tenía, por un momento pensé que no iba a conseguirlo, pero he pasado toda mi vida en esos casinos sé muchos trucos que me aseguraron la victoria.

—Así que se juegan a ciertos Vencedores en las mesas de un casino. No entiendo por qué en lugar de ir a las subastas van al casino para realizar las apuestas.

—Porque es mucho más divertido apostar que ir a una simple y aburrida subasta. Eso si, la gran mayoría de Vencedores son adquiridos en ellas, esto solo se da con los especiales, así como tú —su voz suena melosa y deseosa.

No puedo creer como es que Maximus no se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo, como se siente orgulloso por lo que él cree es una proeza al haberme ganado en una mesa de juego, sin entender que sin saberlo es parte del negocio de la prostitución de Vencedores, que con su dinero aumenta las arcas de quienes amasan fortunas vendiendo nuestros cuerpos, corrompiendo todo lo bueno y lo poco que quedaba de nosotros.

—Te has puesto serio, ¿qué pasa Finnick? —Maximus toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira fijamente. —Ya sé, tengo justo lo que necesitas para relajarte —pasa sus dedos por mis labios antes de levantarse.

Va hacia la parte delantera de la proa, abre la puerta de una trampilla que no sabía que estaba ahí y saca una caja negra rectangular. Se acerca y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí.

—Tengo todo lo que _Lakeside_ puede ofrecer justo aquí —dice y abre la caja.

Lo primero que veo es la bolsita transparente con el líquido dorado espeso. Junto a ella otra bolsita con _morfilina_ y un suplemento de agujas listas para usarse. Una botella de color verde contiene lo que se conoce como _Dulce Morfeo_ , una bebida que estimula la corteza cerebral y provoca arranques de extrema felicidad. Hay otra pequeña caja de cristal que contiene pastillas multicolores, fijo mi atención en la última, la de color rojo. Maximus lo nota.

—¿Te gustan las _arcoíris_? ¡También son mis favoritas! —toma la pequeña pastilla roja entre sus dedos sonriendo— Saldrá a la venta la semana que viene, pero las mandé a ordenar como primicia, nadie le dice que no a un buen cheque de mi padre. Es toda tuya —extiende su mano y me la ofrece.

—Gracias Maximus, pero no creo que necesitemos estímulos exteriores. Mejor la guardas para otra ocasión —espeto tragándome el disgusto que me produce que alguien tan joven como él ya se encuentre inmiscuido en ese mundo de adicciones.

—Tienes razón, teniéndote a ti no necesito nada más —sonríe—. Las usaré con Gloss la próxima semana.

Me quedo de piedra al escuchar lo que acaba de decir, es solo un chico y ya tiene comprada una cita con Gloss, ha empezado su camino hacia la perdición y desvergüenza. Aunque claro, el Capitolio no conoce nada sobre la desvergüenza ni la decadencia, simplemente compran, consumen y desechan cuando se cansan o cuando el objeto de su deseo se ha marchitado. Dinero, dinero, dinero, todo es dinero y lo que puedan conseguir con él.

—Maximus, ¿cuánto has pagado por Gloss? —interrogo.

—¡Estás celoso! Creo que puedo morir ahora mismo —se arroja sobre mí escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. —Mi cita con él es un regalo de mi gran amiga Carmina, pero sé que Gloss es uno de los que más alto está en la tabla de valoración. De todas formas no importa, Carmina puede permitirse pagar cuanto quiera, para eso está el dinero ¿no? Para conseguir lo que queramos.

El sentimiento de lástima y pena me pega como el golpe de un mazo. No puedo evitar sentir una profunda pena por Maximus porque no sabía hasta que punto estaba inmerso en toda la porquería del Capitolio.

No puedo cerrar los ojos ante lo que tengo frente a mí, Maximus no es una mala persona, él ve en mí una ilusión, una fantasía, no entiende que es lo que está haciendo ni de lo que forma parte y quiero ayudarlo a salir de ese pozo fétido en el que inevitablemente va a caer sino abre los ojos a la realidad.

—No Maximus, el dinero no debería permitirte comprar personas. Los Vencedores no somos objetos que puedan ser vendidos, somos personas, igual que ustedes —expongo y entonces él se separa de mi pecho.

—Pero… ustedes están para complacernos, para que nosotros podamos cumplir nuestras fantasías con los Vencedores que ganaron los Juegos gracias a nuestro patrocinio —comenta dudoso.

—No. No es así. Te aseguro que si yo hubiera sabido que iba a convertirme en un objeto que puede ser usado a gusto y placer de quién tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar por mí, no habría ganado los Juegos. Hubiera preferido morir en la Arena porque mi cuerpo seguiría siendo mío a pesar de estar muerto, mientras que ahora se apuesta en las mesas de un casino entre cigarros y alcohol.

—¿A ti no te gusta salir con tus fans? —soy capaz de escuchar el tinte de horror con el que se tiñe su voz. Como si acabara de descubrir que su ídolo no es real.

—No porque ninguna de esas personas quiere conocerme de verdad, solo quieren mi cuerpo, perderse en el placer que buscan con ansía entre mis brazos, sin saber cuanto aborrezco la forma en la que me usan —confieso y al decir las palabras siento como si me liberara un poco de mi prisión interior.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato mientras él procesa mis palabras. Noto su confusión en cada músculo de su rostro, aún no logra comprender del todo lo que le he dicho.

—Si tanto lo odias entonces… Entonces… ¿Por qué no te reúsas? ¿Qué haces aquí si tanto me odias? —pregunta con un chillido agudo.

—Yo no te odio —murmuro tomando su rostro entre mis manos. —Mírame Maximus, mírame —musito bajito insistiendo para que me mire a los ojos. —No te odio. Al contrario, creo que mereces una vida real, una vida en la que veas lo podrido que está el mundo y escapes de toda esa corrupción antes de que te conviertas en una persona sin pensamientos propios, en uno más de ellos. En un títere.

—¿Por qué no te niegas? ¿Por qué no simplemente dices no? —farfulla con desesperación.

—Porque no puedo. Porque si me niego cosas malas pasarían en mi Distrito, gente que quiero podría resultar lastimada. Para los Vencedores la palabra no no existe. Pero sobre todo porque detrás de las citas, de los encuentros casuales hay todo un negocio que genera millones para unos cuantos acosta de esto —por segunda vez señalo mi cuerpo, pero esta vez lo hago con cierto asco por todas las repugnantes caricias con las que me han cubierto.

—Finnick, pero… pero… ustedes reciben regalos, joyas, ropa, viajes a lo largo y ancho del Capitolio, disfrutan de lo mejor que el Capitolio tiene para ofrecer y lo tienen dispuesto a sus pies —repite un tanto incrédulo mientras se levanta y saca una caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La abre frente a mí y me entrega un resplandeciente reloj adornado con pequeños zafiros azules para luego dirigirse a la barandilla del yate.

Lo observo contemplar las aguas apacibles de la laguna, la luna se refleja en sus aguas creando un espectáculo único y maravilloso.

—Es cierto que recibimos obsequios finos, elegantes y en ciertos casos extravagantes, regalos que luego debemos pagar bajo las sábanas de una cama en la habitación de un hotel, recibiendo caricias que no queremos, besos que no deseamos, cumpliendo fantasías retorcidas, satisfaciendo pervertidos caprichos sexuales mientras fingimos placer.

—Finnick… —intenta hablar, pero no puede porque las lágrimas lo ahogan.

—Venden mi cuerpo, Maximus. Me venden como un pedazo de carne listo para cumplir cada uno de tus deseos sin importar cuán grotescos puedan ser. No tienes ni idea de cuantas personas me han tocado, cuantos han satisfecho sus fetiches y extravagancias con mi cuerpo. Soy solo esto para ustedes —giro sobre mi mismo para que me vea por completo— un rostro bonito, un cuerpo igual de perfecto, no les interesa nada más que consumir y consumir, tomar todo lo bueno de una persona hasta convertirlo en alguien diferente, en alguien que solo siente repulsión de si mismo. Así es como me siento yo, tengo asco de mi mismo, Maximus. Y todo para que unos pocos se llenen los bolsillos de dinero acosta del sudor que mi cuerpo deja en unas finas sábanas.

Los sollozos son lo primero que escucho seguidos de un coro de lamentos que me hacen sentir culpable.

Me acerco lentamente a Maximus, lo tomo por los hombros y hago que se gire para mirarlo, le doy un beso en la frente y lo acerco a mi pecho donde lo sostengo entre mis brazos para protegerlo de la terrible realidad que acaba de escuchar de mis labios.

—Tranquilo Maximus, tú no tienes la culpa, eres tan victima como lo somos todos los Vencedores —menciono.

—Soy un monstruo, Finnick. Soy un ser desagradable que se aprovecha de ti, no quiero ser así Finnick, ¡no quiero! —rompe en llanto al darse cuenta de su papel en este mundo.

—Entonces no lo seas. Ahora sabes la verdad, ahora sabes que detrás de mis sonrisas se oculta una profunda repulsión por la persona en la que me han convertido. No te conviertas en uno de ellos. Eres tan joven, no permitas que te arrastren y te envuelvan en su inmundicia. No seas parte de la suciedad que se esconde tras el glamour de las citas. No prostituyas mi cuerpo ni corrompas tu espíritu.

—Finnick… —susurra y lo dejo llorar mientras acaricio sus cabellos.

Cuando empieza a tranquilizarse lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al camarote principal, él solo me sigue confiando totalmente en mí.

—Ven, recuéstate Maximus —le pido mientras me quito la chaqueta y los zapatos y me meto a la cama.

Él me obedece y luego de quitarse los zapatos y el corbatín se mete bajo las sábanas junto a mí.

Lo atraigo hacía mi pecho y dejo que descanse su cabeza en mi hombro, lo arropo entre mis brazos protegiéndolo de todo el mal que hay afuera, así como hubiera querido que alguien me protegiera a mí.

—Duerme Maximus —susurro— te prometo que mañana, cuando despiertes, todo será diferente porque tú habrás cambiado, serás alguien distinto. Te lo prometo —vuelvo a depositar un beso en su frente.

Él se aferra a mí y antes de darse cuenta se queda dormido entre mis brazos. Me consiento sonreír, satisfecho porque aunque sólo se trate de una persona, siento como si por fin he podido salvar realmente a alguien. Cierro los ojos y me permito dormir entre los brazos de alguien en el Capitolio que ya no ve como un objeto de lujuria, sino como una persona, como un igual.

* * *

 **Alpha! Felices fietas!**

 **Primero que nada, me disculpo por usar las áreas del Capitolio que creaste sin avisarte antes, pero no podía porque si te preguntaba ya no había sorpresa. Espero que te no te moleste, pero sobre todo que te haya gustado tu regalo y que haya cumplido con las especificaciones que pediste. Le cambié una cosita o dos, cosas que creo no son muy relevantes, pero de todas formas deseo de todo corazón que este fic sea de tu agrado.**

 **Bueno, Alpha, que disfrutes de las fiestas y a ti si puedo decirte: ¡Felices días de culto al sol! xd. Yo sé que tú entiendes xd.**

 **Besos. A.**


End file.
